Good
by Kavernista
Summary: No one would believe him, but he would write about her anyway.


He watched from the dark.

The female did not know him. She was out of reach, for he was human and she was not. He was filled with innocence and curiosity that was intrinsic to his explorer's soul. He was kind and loyal, caring... Gentle.

She was none of those things.

She was anything but innocent.

She was covered with blood, hatred and viciousness. Still, as his green eyes took her form, he could not help but long for her touch. He wondered how her tanned skin would feel against his pale white hands that had started to itch, begging for contact.

As his heart raced, the back of his mind censored his behavior. He knew better. He read about her kind profusely and still he let himself be trapped.

She moved, her bare feet hovering an inch above the ground. She floated in sync with all nature surrounding her. He thought she did not notice him and so he stood, hidden in the dark, watching as she got the frail white gown loose. It fell to her ankles and his eyes widened at he sight of the gloriousness of her naked body.

His palms sweated and inside his stomach, butterflies caused havoc. He kept silent, nervous.

He hoped she did not notice him.

She moved slowly and her feet finally touched the cool water, making her nipples react. All of her exotic beauty reflected on the surface of the lake, but he missed the evil glint in her eyes.

He was far in the dark.

As she bathed in the pure waters, alien thoughts began to race through his mind, as if he was not himself anymore. _He was handsome. Strong. Brave. He was a pureblood. He was better than most. She would be impressed. She would fear him. She would love him._

With these foreign, dark thoughts clouding his mind, he began to strip his clothes. Her aura clouded his own and poisoned him with feelings and thoughts that did not belong to him at all... As for that moment, he was not Newt Scamander anymore.

He was simply hers to take.

His eyes never left her body; he was sure he would have her. He walked out of darkness towards her, under the pale moonlight. She gave no sign of acknowledging his presence.

He joined her in water and his hands were stable as he grabbed her hips and brought her body harshly to his own, something he would never do in his normal state of mind; it was enough for her to feel his arousal. She was light on his hands, her weight felt like nothing. Her skin was smooth and cold like marble.

She turned then, facing him. Her eyes were pure white, like moonlight. Her full lips curled into a sly smile and her hands travelled up his arms. He felt a chill up his spine that dissolved when she cupped his cheek, almost tenderly.

A warm, pleasant feeling filled his body. He looked at her in confusion. The smile left her lips and she stared at his green orbs, her hand slipped into his own and pulled him to where the lake was deeper, enough to reach his chest. She was shorter and the water caressed her shoulders. She looked up, her arms folded around his neck and she pushed herself up, folding her legs around him. Her sweet voice has finally heard as she moaned softly to his ear. He sighed and his arms encircled her small form, her breasts pressing against his chest.

As he took her, he felt he could be anything, do anything. The knowledge and power he had before could never compare to what he would have then. He would have it all. He would be invincible, as long as he had her, as long as he had that goddess by his side.

Again, he missed that glint in her eyes. He was hers. His soul belonged to her and for her he would be glorious. He failed to care as she bit his bottom lip; his blood tasted sweet to her tongue as they kissed. His soul was shining brighter than the Sun. She bathed with his light. He was weak before her.

He never noticed the smirk on her lips.

He was all hers.

Slowly, his life energy started to slip away from his body and into hers, through the passionate kiss that he did not want to break. The linked bodies were her guarantee. She fed from him and he died slowly with a bright smile plastered on his face, with pleasure tingling all over.

It would be over soon.

As she reached the peak of slaughter, though, something happened. Something the female was not expecting at all.

Flashes of his memory appeared behind her closed eyelids and she opened her pearl orbs in shock. She stared at him, horrified.

He was _good_.

Suddenly, Newt's soul was an open book that she read unwillingly, desperately trying to stop the visions and feelings he brought; it all clashed violently against her evil nature.

He was good.

The auburn haired boy was good, kind. Gentleness and loyalty filled his every pore. He was nice, too nice... Contrasting greatly with the men she used to feed on; they were usually greedy and cruel, approaching her to ravish her body, to simply have their own needs satisfied. Not this boy, though... Newt was loving and careful, dangerously curious about magical creatures...

Magical creatures such as herself.

He thought all magical creatures were misunderstood. That these beings were not solely dangerous; that they could be reasoned with, if only he learned enough about them.

She realized he was too pure.

Too innocent.

With that last thought, she prepared to reap his soul for once. She was thinking too much and it was not like her. So what if he was good? She was not. Why should she care? She was evil. That was his loss; it would be his lesson to learn, since he was so eager and reckless.

 _Curiosity killed the cat, or did it not?_

Her piercing nails dig in his skin. It was over. He would die.

Except...

He opened his eyes.

She gasped, startled. He was staring right into her and she could see herself reflected in his green, enticing boyish eyes. Enticing for her, at least... He did look so naïve, so harmless... It allured her to no end. As the trap backfired, unknowingly to him, she was the one to feel cornered. He smiled softly and she felt guilt consume her.

She could not possibly...

He was human.

He was human and, against all odds, he was good.

Humans were supposed to be dangerous, gluttonous, despicable, were they not? She reasoned with herself as she tried not to lose her inner battle... However, she had already been defeated.

She knew it... She was sure, somehow...

He was different.

She could not possibly take his life.

Hissing in frustration, she pushed him away in a childish whim and her hand soundly collided with his cheek, slapping the spellbound state out of him.

Newt blinked in awe, finally coming back to his senses. As he registered the bare humanoid form in front of him, his face turned bright red and he gaped, speechless. It made the female hiss once more, furious at him, mad at herself as well.

Stupid. Stupid, she was. Stupid he was, too.

She groaned in anger, her sharp fangs finally showing as she snarled menacingly, meaning to shock him, to make him run for his life.

 _Show me you are like them. Show me your fear as you cower away, looking for a sharp tool, looking for your wand. Muggle or not, you are all the same. Show me I was wrong to let you live._

He stared at her and, after what seemed like eternity, he reached out to touch her beautiful face.

Pearl eyes widened in surprise and she took a step away, the water between them wavering with the motion. He kept his hand still, on air, a determined look in his blushing face. Her heart was beating frantically, her instincts screaming for her to flee. She could not, though. She was glued to spot, staring at him and finally looking at his hand. What was he thinking? Did he have a death wish? Did he not mind losing a limb?

Or did he really believe she would not attack?

He certainly could not be so idiotic. However... Why was she not attacking? She stared, panic filling her core as he gently approached once more, taking another slow step towards her. She snarled again, the white fangs protruding. He only smiled, his kind stare rending her silent.

Before she knew what she was doing, her body leisurely moved to its own accord and closed the space between them. Her eyes closed as she flinched, feeling his warm hand on her cheek.

It was not bad. Not bad at all.

The thought crossed her mind and her eyes were open wide again, disbelief in them. She could feel it; surrender. Meekness. _Submission_.

Was he... _Taming_ her?!

A loud growl emerged from her throat and she stepped away again, her hands violently reaching out to splash the water between them. Newt blinked as the drops ran from his damp hair like tiny rivers down his face, his heart running miles per hour. He registered what happened and it hit him, a wave of disappointment mixed with loads of adrenaline.

She was gone.

He sighed, looking around in a helpless and yet hopeful manner. She was nowhere in sight.

From afar, she stared as he got out, dressed and walked away, case in hand, all the while looking around for any sign of her presence. She frowned, confused with her own behavior. She went against her nature and it irked her.

It did not stop her from growling territorially at the sight of her kind as two other approached him with hungry eyes. They cringed in fear and ran away, leaving the young wizard be. The female stared at him, further perplexed. Now she was protecting him. _Why?_

Why did she feel like going with him? Why did she want to follow him as if she was nothing but an obedient, lost puppy who finally found its owner?

Giving up on getting the needed answers, she watched him from the dark until he was out, safe and away from the forest.

Looking back, Newt could not help but stare in wonder at the shades of the insidious forest in the foreign country he was visiting. He had faced a real succubus, touched her even, and lived to tell the tale.

No one would believe him.

He smiled boyishly at the thought, running a hand through his messy hair and turning his back as he walked away for good.

He would still write about her, anyway.


End file.
